leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Elphrihaim/(CCC) Rith and Avielu, the Cohorts
Introducing this Cohorts concept a bit; in the story Rith Kort follows around Enaeva and assists her, but Enaeva had a really full kit by the time I thought of it. So instead, I figured it made some sense for Rith to be with Enaeva's sister, as he is still a knight in their service-- so that's where this whole concept comes in, two champions controlled by one person in battle-- with similar kits, but distinct enough. Champion Statistics Rith= |-| Avielu= Rith and Aevilu, the Cohorts are a custom champion for League of Legends. Abilities Blank Tabber= Blank Tabber is void of any significant content. |-|Rith's Kit= |cooldown=14 seconds |cost= |costtype= mana |range=600 }} seconds |cooldown= 16 seconds |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} % |cooldown= seconds |cost= |costtype= mana |range=525 }} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype= mana |range=850 }} |-| Avielu's Kit= |cooldown=16 seconds from end of channel |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=400, leash of 750 }} |cooldown=14 |cost= |costtype= mana |range=675 }} % |cooldown= seconds |cost= |costtype= mana |range=550 }} |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype= mana |range=850 }} Stuffy Stuff Stuff I tried to make the kits similar so that a player wouldn't feel like they had to learn two completely different heroes, but instead one hero with two similar skillsets. However, they are a support champion and as a result have a rather support-esque toolkit. Old Innate: Whenever Rith or Avielu attacks, the other will attack the target as well, after a 2 second delay the attack will hit. Rith deals 20+2.5*Lvl (+12% Ability Power) Physical Damage and activates item effects if the melee effect is different than the ranged effect. (Note: For Tiamat/Ravenous Hydra, their cleave damage is based on the damage that Rith deals, not the damage that Avielu has) Avielu deals 13.33+1.66*Lvl (+20% Attack Damage) Magic Damage and activates item effects if the ranged effect is different than the melee effect. (Note: For Runaan's Hurricane, the extra shots have their damage based on the damage that Avielu deals, not the damage that Rith has) Finally, while Rith is on the field, Avielu's cooldowns do not tick (and vica-versa). The two do not share cooldowns except for their ultimate, Power Switch. Scrapped because it was a mess and really was a bad innate; rather it was stupidly complicated. Quotes ;Upon selection "We come forth," "for your cause." then Rith Blank Tabber= Blank Tabber is void of any significant content. |-| AEVIELU= ;Attacking *"No, no, no!" *"This is for you~!" *"Wrong job..." ;Movement *"On it!" *"Directly!" *"Chaaaarge." ;Taunt *"In a bind? I'll make it tight." ;Joke *"Oh, oh!" "Yes?" "Chop this onion!" "What? But then I can't see..." "Doesn't matter, you're the support!" ;Casting Ward Staff *"Eat health!" *"I've got you!" ;Casting Slicing Barrier *"Chop, chop!" *" !" ;Casting Force Wand *"Staff... Force!" *"Shockwave!" ;Casting Power Switch (in combat) *"RITH!" *"There!" *"Tag!" ;Casting Power Switch (out of combat) *"Rith, here." *"Your turn." *"Storm their castle!" |-|RITH= ;Attacking *"Yes." *"Strike!" *"Halt!" ;Movement *"I shall go." *"Where am I needed?" *"Patience. I'll get there." ;Taunt *"Who \does\ /that/ nonsense?" ;Joke *"A baking pig is waiting bacon." ;Casting Leaf of Synthesis *"Stay healthy." *"Sun's got you!" ;Casting Skyvern's Spirit Shield *(Self-cast only) "Spirit, to me!" *(Ally-cast only) "Spirit, charge!" *"Deflection!" ;Casting Chain of Roses *"Plants are OUR weapon!" *"I'm ready," *(Second cast only) "Dig!" *(Second cast only) "Hau!" ;Casting Power Switch *"AVIELU!" *"I'm GONE!" *"Good riddance!" ;Casting Power Switch (Out of combat) *"Your turn to go." *"Snipe afar." *"Don't get too close!" Wheee. Category:Custom champions